Looks Like Rain
by sureaLive
Summary: 'Seperti butiran hujan... Membuatku menatap langit... Hujan yang begitu lembut berwara keemasan...' BTS Fanfiction. TaeKook/VKook Couple. One Shoot. RnR? :)


Remake from Manga **Looks Like Rain** by **Taeko Watanabe**

 **Cast**

Jungkook from BTS

Taehyung from BTS

And Other Members

OC

 **Length**

OneShoot

 **Genre**

Friendship | Romance | Angst

 **Warning**

BoysLove | Typo(s) | Bahasa campur aduk(?)

 **Disclaimer**

The story isn't mine

Also the cast, belongs to the rightful owner

 **Note**

There are some changes in the some parts ^^

~][~

 _Aku hanyalah hujan yang jatuh ke bahu orang... Tak dapat menghidupi para tumbuhan... Tak juga bisa kembali ke lautan untuk pulang..._

 _Aku hanyalah hujan yang jatuh ke bahu orang... Tak berguna... Tak bermakna..._

~][~

Bulan Juni di BANGTAN High School

 _'Hi honey, i'm sorry to have kept you waiting...'_

"Sekarang coba baca lanjutannya, dan terjemahkan..." Suara Namjoon seonsaengnim terdengar di kelas XI-B "...di mulai dari baris belakang, Kim Taehyung."

"Aa...ba-baik..." Jawab siswa yang bernama Kim Taehyung tergagap.

"Wah, kamu sedang apa?"

"Eh... A-aanii..."

Breeekk

Taehyung terdiam melihat benda yang tadi sedang di bacanya, kini tengah di sobek oleh seonsaengnimnya. Sedang teman-temannya hanya terkikik geli.

"Saya akan berhenti merobek komik ini, setelah kamu selesai menerjemahkan 10 baris." Kata Namjoon seonsaengnim seraya merobek selembar halaman lagi dari komik tersebut.

"Ta-tapi..." Akhirnya dia mulai menerjemahkan.

 _...and he said 'it looks like rain'_

"Mmh.. _Lalu dia berkata 'itu seperti hujan'_ "

"Hi hi hi..."

"A-Apa sih! Apanya yang lucu? Hei,.. kamu murid pindahan!" Tanya Taehyung pada anak yang tiba-tiba menertawakannya.

"Mian… Aku tertawa karena teringat sesuatu kok, bukan mentertawakanmu."

~][~

"Ish... Menyebalkan sekali anak itu..." Gerutu Taehyung sambil memukul-mukul bola sepak dengan tangannya. "...Kalau memang jawabanku aneh, ya bilang saja 'aneh'. Dasar... Dasar si..."

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Ya. Benar dia." Kata Taehyung mengiyakan sahabatnya.

"Sudah 2 bulan masa belum hafal juga si Tae?" Tanya sahabatnya.

"Kalau nama teman sih pasti langsung hafal, tapi dia kan bukan."

"Memang sulit ya buatmu yang tidak bisa menerjemahkan idiom _'It Looks Like Rain'_ , malah di tertawakan murid pindahan, pasti bakal susah temenan tuh."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Yoongi."

"Masalah dong. Aku malu ternyata teman sejak kecilku bodoh begini." Bisik Yoongi.

"Huh... Apa kamu lupa soal 2 bulan lalu? Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan di hari pertama masuk kelas kita. Itu sangat menyebalkan." Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

 **Flashback 2 bulan lalu**

"Kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Hobbymu apa?"

"Panggilanmu siapa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak suka di tanya-tanya seperti itu..." Jawab murid baru bernama Jeon Jungkook itu "…dan aku juga tidak suka di ganggu saat aku sedang baca buku." lanjutnya dingin.

 **Flashback Off**

"Dia penuh misteri ya?" bisik Yoongi sambil melihat ke arah taman sekolah dari atas atap, tempat yang sering dia habiskan bersama Taehyung saat istirahat, dan saat Taehyung sedang tidak sibuk dengan klub Sepak Bolanya.

"He? Misteri? Dia itu aneh tau..." kata Taehyung ketus sambil ikut melihat objek yang sedang di pandangi Yoongi, sosok berambut pirang yang juga sedang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh? Tapi diam-diam banyak anak-anak yang suka padanya lho. Aku juga, habis dia 'indah' sih."

"In..dah?"

"Ya kan, Tae?"

"..."

"..'indah', mungkin kata itu ada untuk orang seperti dia ya, Tae?" tanya Yoongi lagi tanpa memandang sahabatnya yang kini sudah mematung.

DEG

"Hei... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi kaget saat melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba melangkah pergi.

"Ah.. Sudahlah!"

BLAMM

Pintu atap itu tertutup dengan kasar.

~][~

Sore itu Taehyung harus ikut latihan klub Sepak Bola. Sebagai seorang _striker_ dia adalah orang yang selalu berlatih dengan penuh semangat. Seperti hari ini, yang paling semangat adalah Taehyung dan juga..ngh...pelatih mereka - karena walaupun Taehyung selalu penuh semangat, tapi Taehyung juga adalah orang yang selalu seenaknya - maka dari itu hari ini dia harus bertaruh dengan pelatihnya agar dia bisa pulang lebih cepat untuk kerja sambilan. Sementara Taehyung dan juga pelatihnya masih bertarung siapa yang dapat membuat gol lebih dulu, sedang teman-teman Taehyung yang lain sudah tak bisa mengikuti permainan kedua orang itu.

"Hah...hah... Aku sudah tidak kuat...hah." bisik Jimin.

"Merekah berduah memang bukan manusiah..." sambung Hoseok, sedang Jin sudah tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Keributan dan teriakan di lapangan itu membuat mereka lupa waktu dan juga membuat mereka tak menyadari sesuatu, bahwa tak jauh dari sana, di atas sebuah padang rumput berpasir, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

~][~

"HAH.. Kenapa harus aku sih yang harus mengantarkan pesanan ini?" Gerutu Taehyung saat sampai di tempat pelanggannya.

"Selamat sore." Sapa seorang suster di bagian resepsionis di Rumah Sakit yang menjadi tujuan Taehyung.

"Sore suster..." jawab Taehyung.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya suster itu.

"Emh... Ini, saya mau mengantarkan buku yang di pesan oleh salah satu pasien rumah sakit ini." Jawab Taehyung lagi sambil menunjuk 3 buah buku yang di bungkus rapi di tangan kirinya.

"Owh... Nama pasiennya siapa?"

"Ngh.. Hyemin, Choi Hyemin."

"Pasien bernama Choi Hyemin ada di kamar 313, di ujung lorong di lantai 3." Kata suster itu sambil menunjuk lift.

"Owh.. Baiklah, terimakasih sus."

~][~

"Hhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga..." Kata Taehyung sambil menjalankan motornya keluar rumah sakit "...Hee? Aku baru tau kalau di dekat Rumah Sakit ini ada laut..." lanjut Taehyung, menghentikan laju motornya "...Wuaahh… Rumput? Padang rumput di atas pasir? Aku juga baru tau." lanjut Taehyung lagi, kini sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah laut di depannya.

Sreeek

Bunyi daun kering yang - tak sengaja - terinjak Taehyung itu membuat sesok makhluk berambut pirang menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ehhh..." Taehyung kaget, tak menyangka akan bertemu sosok itu di tempat seperti ini, 'namanya siapa ya?' pikir Taehyung "...Jong...kok... Eh... bukan... Jung…kook… Ya, Jungkook..." 'sepertinya sih gitu' lanjut Taehyung dalam hati.

"Ya? Ada apa Taehyung?" jawab sosok berambut pirang yang ternyata Jeon Jungkook itu sambil melihat ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri tak sadar bahwa dia telah menyuarakan pikirannya dengan cukup keras.

"Eh... Jangan seenaknya manggil nama orang ya." kata Taehyung ketus. Tak terima karena sosok di depannya yang sok kenal sok dekat memanggil namanya tanpa marga.

"Yee... Siapa juga yang duluan." Jawab Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

'emh.. Iya juga ya, kan aku yang duluan manggil dia Jungkook' pikir Taehyung.

"Ngh… Eh.. Badanmu ada yang tidak beres ya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya, ini kan rumah sakit…"

"Owh... Aku tinggal di dekat sini, dan ibuku bekerja di rumah sakit ini, jadi aku sering main kesini saat menjemput ibu, karena ibu sudah bercerai dari ayah jadi aku yang menjemputnya. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Saat Jungkook selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada yang memangil Jungkook.

"Kookie.."

"Kookie.." Teriak seorang wanita cantik berjubah putih sambil mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Ibu…" bisik Jungkook.

"Eh…" wanita cantik itu terdiam saat melihat Taehyung.

"Dia..." kata Jungkook "...Kim Taehyung, teman sekelas."

"Perkenalkan saya ibunya Kookie." kata wanita itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh...sa-salam kenal saya Kim Taehyung, ahjumma." jawab Taehyung kikuk ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah bu. Dia sudah mau pulang kok..." Kata Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang itu "…sudah ya, Tae."

…

"Sudah ya, Tae.." gerutu Taehyung sambil mengulangi kata-kata Jungkook tadi "..dasar ngeseliiin..." lanjut Taehyung "...eeh… tapi kalo tidak salah, tadi aku melihat dia… Menangis?"

~][~

PLAAAK

"Aduuuh..." rintih Taehyung sambil memegangi pipinya "...kau kenapa si Yoongi?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Dasar byuntaeeee…" teriak Yoongi sambil mendorong Taehyung dari atas tubuhnya.

"Eh.." Taehyung seperti baru menyadari sesuatu "..Kk..KENAPA KAU ADA D-DI BAWAHKU, YOONGI?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Aku kesini untuk membangunkanmu, kemarin kau memintaku supaya membangunkanmu karena ada latihan pagi. Tapi kau..." kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk Taehyung "..tiba-tiba menarikku dan menindihku. Ugh, siapa pula itu Kookie?"

"Ngh..." Taehyung terdiam 'Koo...kiiee?' ulangnya dalam hati.

~][~

"Oii, Tae.. Kenapa, kok gak semangat gitu?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengoperkan bola pada Hoseok.

"Iya, kenapa, lagi ada masalah sama Yoongi?" lanjut Jin.

"Tau tuh... Dasar aneh." jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

'Indah... Mungkin kata itu ada untuk orang seperti dia, ya?'

Kata-kata Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu tiba-tiba kembali terngiang di telinga Taehyung.

'Indah...'

Dan dalam kepalanya pun terlintas kembali mimpinya semalam.

'Mimpi..'

Dalam mimpi itu, dia melihat sosok berambut pirang Jungkook, tengah melayang di tengah-tengah akuarium besar dengan gelembung-gelembung oksigen di sekeliling tubuhnya. Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan menyentuh sisi lehernya, rambut pirangnya terlihat memukau bergerak lembut di dalam air dan salah satu kakinya menekuk kedepan, dan...dan…

Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melilit tubuh putih itu.

'Indah..' pikir Taehyung.

Saat masih memikirkan arti mimpinya, tiba-tiba orang yang dia impikan melintas di hadapannya. Dan entah mengapa, seolah ingin meledek Taehyung, Jungkook membuat ekspresi-ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Hal itu jelas membuat pemikiran Taehyung tentang sosok 'indah' seorang Jeon Jungkook buyar sudah.

~][~

 _Dia selalu memandangi laut dari padang rumput yang tinggi. Hanya diam menunggu turunnya malam._

 _Kami ini 17 tahun, setiap harinya adalah kesenangan, seharusnya kami masih boleh bermimpi apapun juga. Iya kan?_

~][~

Pagi ini kelas XI-B di awali oleh pelajaran olah raga, semua murid baik laki-laki maupun perempuan tengah ribut sambil mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam olah raga. Taehyung yang telah selesai mengganti seragamnya melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti laki-laki dan secara otomatis dia juga melewati ruang ganti perempuan, dan entah Taehyung itu sedang sial atau apa, saat ia melewatinya, pintu ruang ganti khusus perempuan itu tengah terbuka dan anak-anak perempuan di dalamnya mengira bahwa Taehyung sedang mengintipi mereka. Al hasih, Taehyung harus kenyang karena di lempari oleh sepatu dan beberapa benda lain.

"Aishh… sial… memangnya siapa juga yang mau mengintipi makhluk-makhluk cerewet seperti mereka…Aishhh.. appooo…"

Saat Taehyung tengah menggerutu sambil menyenderkan badannya di tembok, dia mendengar suara tertawa palan tak jauh darinya. Dan orang yang tengah tertawa pelan itu adalah, Jeon Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau selalu mentertawakanku?"

"Ahh... Aku tidak mentertawakanmu kok…" Jawab Jungkook setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Tck..." Taehyung mendecak kesal. "Kau tidak mengganti seragammu? Kenapa? Kau sedang datang bulan, huh?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada meledek saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya masih memakai seragam sekolah. Kalau Taehyung mau memperhatikan, Jeon Jungkook memang tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti pelajaran olah raga.

"Iya nih, hari pertama… lagi sakit-sakitnya…" Bukannya marah, Jungkook malah meladeni ejekkan dari Taehyung. Sambil memegangi perutnya seolah memang dia tengah kesakitan karena datang bulan.

"Terserah kau lah…" Taehyung kembali kesal karena gagal memancing kemarahan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Apakah kau senang?" Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya saat, tak mengerti arah pertanyaan dari seorang Jungkook. "Apakah kau senang dengan semua kepopuleranmu?" Lanjut Jungkook.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau memilih sekolah ini? Kalau kau ingin mengembangkan sayapmu di bidang sepak bola, seharusnya kau masuk ke sekolah-sekolah yang memiliki klub lebih besar. Bukannya sekolah pinggiran seperti ini." Jungkook kembali melanjutkan, tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. "Ahh… ataukah memang ini yang kau inginkan. Lebih baik menjadi seorang yang hebat dalam sebuah klub kecil daripada menjadi pecundang dalam klub besar. Begitu hahahaha."

"Sialan! Apa maksudmu, Hah?" Taehyung memang terkenal sebagai murid yang bersemangat dan juga orang yang paling lemah dalam menahan emosi. Maka dari itu, tanpa mendengar balasan dari Jungkook, Taehyung langsung mendaratkan bogeman mentah pada pada wajahnya.

Namun, saat telah mendaratkan satu pukulan, Taehyung terdiam karena dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda balasan dari lawannya.

"H-hey…" Taehyung menahan pundak Jungkook yang mulai tersungkur. Sungguh, Taehyung tak memperkirakannya, dia pikir Jungkook akan membalas, atau setidaknya dia akan menghindar, tapi…

"Ya Tuhan… Jungkook-ssi, apa yang terjadi?" wali kelasnya, Kim Namjoon yang kebetulan lewat, langsung berlari mendekati kedua orang muridnya. "Apa yang kalian lihat, cepat bawa dia ke UKS!" dengan cepat Kim Namjoon seonsaengnim memerintahkan murid-murid lain yang kebetulan tengah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, untuk membawa Jeon Jungkook yang kini mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri, dia kini tengah membeku dengan pandangan terpaku pada kedua telapak tangannya.

'Dia itu laki-laki kan.' Pikir Taehyung. 'Tinggi badannya pun tak jauh berbeda denganku, tapi, kanapa dia begitu ringan…'

Dan pemikiran Taehyung tertelan tanpa mendapatkan jawaban.

~][~

Setelah mendapatkan omelan dari hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya selama hampir satu jam, akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan diri ke UKS. Untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook dan juga meminta maaf. Tentu saja.

Saat dia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, dia kira Jungkook masih belum sadar, tapi ternyata Jungkook sudah sadar dan kini tengah memandang ke arah Taehyung.

Dengan ragu, Taehyung mendekati tempat Jungkook berbaring dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada.

"Hng.. a-aku minta maaf telah memukulmu." Selayaknya gentleman, Taehyung langsung mengatakan apa tujuan dan kesalahannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawaban Jungkook membuat Taehyung langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk.

"Yaah… aku tidak berniat memukulmu sekeras itu. Aku kira kau akan menghindar."

"Yaah... sekarang kau meninggalkan memar di pipiku." Jungkook menjawab santai. "Aku juga minta maaf. Karena kata-kataku mungkin menyinggungmu."

"Sebenarnya aku belum mengerti apa maksudmu mengatakan itu…"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa…" Jungkook menjawab dengan cepat. Dan setelahnya tak ada lagi yang berbicara.

~][~

Hari ini Taehyung kembali mengantar pesanan dari toko buku tempatnya bekerja sambilan, sebenarnya dia tidak kekurangan uang, hanya saja dia suka membeli apa yang dia sukai menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Maka dari itu, dia akan mengumpulkan uang yang dia dapat untuk keperluannya nanti.

Alamat pelanggannya kali ini tidak jauh dari padang rumput berpasir yang beberpa waktu yang lau dia datangi. Ya, tempat yang sama di mana dia bertemu dengan Jungkook. Karena tempatnya tidak begitu jauh, Taehyung berniat untuk mendatanginya lagi.

Namun, saat Taehyung telah sampai di padang rumput berpasir tersebut, Taehyung di kagetkan dengan satu sosok yang telah mendahuluinya. Dan lagi, dia adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Tehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu pohon, setidaknya setelah kejadian di sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu, hubungan mereka sudah sedikit lebih baik.

"Hai, Jungkook…" Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook yang tengah memejamkan matanya, Tehyung kira Jungkook tidur karena dia tidak menjawab sapaan dari Taehyung. Namun, Taehyung memperhatikan keadaan Jungkook, napasnya terputus-putus, dan ada kerutan di dahinya, seperti tengah menahan sakit.

"Heyyy… kau tidak apa-apa, Jungkook?" masih belum ada jawaban, namun tangan Jungkook bergerak untuk menggenggam baju di bagian dadanya. "…A-apa kau sesak napas?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. Sungguh, keadaan Jungkook yang seperti ini menakutinya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, akan ku panggilkan ibumu." Taehyung hendak berdiri, namun genggaman tangan di ujung bajunya menghentikannya.

"Ja-jangan…" Suara Jungkook terdengar lirih. "Sebentar lagi juga hilang. Jangan panggil ibuku."

"Ta-tapi kau…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan apa-apa." Entah kenapa, namun akhirnya Taehyung kembali mendudukan diri.

Tak tau harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Taehyung hanya bisa memaku pandangannya pada sosok Jungkook. Napasnya sudah mulai teratur, dan kerutan di dahinya pun sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak begitu sakit, pikir Taehyung.

"Jantung ini…" Suara Jungkook mengalihkan Taehyung dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya. "... sudah dari sejak lahir."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan takut. Takut mendengar hal yang tidak baik.

"Ada yang salah dengan jantungku dari lahir. Karena aku masih kecil, dokter tidak bisa mengoperasiku. Saat aku sudah cukup besar, keadaanya memburuk dan kemungkinan untuk berhasil dalam operasi tidak lebih dari 10%, dan dokter memperkirakan bahwa umurku tidak akan bisa melewati 6 tahun."

"Ta-tapi kau sampai sekarang…"

"Ya, sebuah keajaiban bukan. Mungkin ini karena doa ibuku." Jungkook tersenyum dalam kata-katanya. "Aku begitu bersalah padanya, karena aku selalu membuatnya khawatir. Aku selalu menyusahkannya."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Ibumu menyayangimu."

"Aku tau. Sangat tau malah. Namun, aku selalu berpikir hidupku ini tidak berguna, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri…" Jungkook memaku pandangannya ke depan, ke arah lautan yang tak berujung. "Aku ini seperti hujan, namun aku hujan yang jatuh ke bahu orang-orang. Tidak jatuh ke tanah untuk menghidupi tumbuhan. Tidak juga kembali ke laut untuk kembali pulang."

Taehyung terdiam. Dari sini dia tau, bahwa setiap hari, di sini Jungkook memandangi lautan, menunggu kapan waktunya tiba. Kapan kematian itu menjemputnya. Dalam kesendiriannya.

~][~

Sejak saat itu, hubungan mereka semakin membaik, bahkan teman-teman Tehyung pun heran karena yang mereka tau Taehyung tidak begitu menyukai Jungkook.

Sampai hari itu tiba.

Mereka tengah duduk bersebelahan di padang rumput, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut mereka.

"Aku sering melihatmu latihan di sini." Jungkook berkata dengan masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Aah… aku baru sadar bahwa dari sini kita bisa melihat langsung ke arah lapangan sekolah kita." Taehyung menjawab dengan suara cerianya.

"Kau harus mengembangkan bakatmu, Tae… Permainan sepak bolamu bagus." Jungkook kembali berbicara setelah hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka beberapa waktu.

Mendengar itu Taehyung hanya tersenyum, sepak bola hanya hobinya. Begitu pikir Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau sekarang sering datang kesini Tae?" Jungkook bertanya, memandang Taehyung yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Eumm… Karena aku suka tempat ini, indah, kita bisa melihat laut di kejauhan…" Taehyung menjawab dengan cengirannya. "Aku juga ingin menemanimu."

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jungkook terkekeh. "Aku tidak perlu di temani. Tak perlu membuang waktumu, Tae."

"Tidak, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin. Aku juga…"

"Tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Aku terbiasa sendiri. Aku akn menghadapi kematianku sendiri."

"Tapi setidaknya kau butuh teman. Aku tak pernah mengasihanimu. Justru dirimulah yang mengasihani dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu…" Taehyung berkata dengan emosi, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "…Setidaknya kau bisa menghargai orang-orang yang berusaha berdiri di sampingmu."

Dengan itu, Taehyung berdiri. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam oleh kata-katanya.

~][~

Hujan telah mengguyur sedari pagi, membuat Taehyung tidak semangat, ditambah dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, semangatnya entah menguap hilang kemana.

Taehyung tengah memandang ke luar jendela, memandangi setiap tetes air langit yang berjatuhan, hujan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok pirang di padang rumput.

"Katanya Jungkook tidak masuk ya?" Taehyung mendengar salah satu teman sekelasnya berbicara.

"Iya, kata Kim seonsaengnim dia kena alergi."

"Iya sih, cuacanya begini, bikin kondisi badan memburuk…"

Taehyung tidak lagi mendengar kelanjutannya karena sekarang dia tengah berlari ke arah ruang guru.

"Seberapa parah?" Tanyanya saat sudah berdiri di depan Kim seonsaengnim.

"Taehyung?" Guru tersebut bertanya dengan aneh, tak mengerti maksud muridnya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Seberapa parah alerginya?"

"Ohh… Itu, saya…"

"Katakan saja, Saem. Aku sudah tau semuanya."

"Hmm... ternyata kalian cukup dekat ya. Pasti sangat dekat kalau kau sampai tau sejauh itu."

"Tidak juga. Kemarin bahkan hubungan kami memburuk."

"Eehh… Hmmm, tadi pagi Ibunya menelepon saya. Keadaan Jungkook menurun, dia masuk ICU sejak semalam. Saya kasihan padanya, dia masih muda tapi…"

Kata-kata gurunya tak lagi Taehyung dengarkan, karena sekarang dia tengah berlari melintasi koridor, berniat untuk meninggalkan sekolah secepatnya.

"Eh Tae, kau mau kemana?" Suara sahabatnya menghentikan Taehyung. Dia memandang Yoongi yang juga tengah memandangnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia langsung memeluk Yoongi.

'Jantungnya, berdetak. Hidup. Lalu sampai kapankah jantung Jungkook akan bertahan dan terus berdetak?' Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merasakan detak jantung Yoongi yang berkejaran dengan detak jantungnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri, dia membeku. Bingung akan maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tae?"

"Ijinkan aku ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang, tolong absenkan, oke?" kata Taehyung cepat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Walaupun masih tak mengerti akan maksud Taehyung, tapi Yoongi tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, memandangi Taehyung yang kini sudah berlari ke arah parkiran.

~][~

Dengan tergesa Taehyung berlari ke arah ruang ICU, tak memperdulikan badannya yang kini sudah kuyup. Beberapa meter di depan, dia melihat ibu Jungkook yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Ahjumma…" panggilnya.

"Ahhh, Taehyung, kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya ibu Jungkook keheranan melihat teman putra tersayangnya ada di hadapannya, di jam sekolah seperti ini.

"Aku ingin melihat Jungkook."

"Dia sudah membaik. Dia sudah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu." Ibu Jungkook tersenyum, senang melihat perhatian teman satu-satunya yang di miliki oleh Jungkook. "…sebelum kau masuk, lebih baik kau ikut ahjumma dulu, kau bisa sakit…"

Dalam diam, akhirnya Taehyung mengikuti ibu Jungkook yang ternyata membawanya ke arah ruangan pribadinya. Ibu Jungkook adalah dokter anak di rumah sakit ini.

"Ini, kau keringkan dulu rambutmu. Ahjumma akan buatkan teh sebentar…" Setelah memberikan Taehyung handuk, ibu Jungkook membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Taehyung. "…Ahjumma ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, Tae… Terimakasih sudah menemani Jungkook… itu… sangat berarti untuk ahjumma… dia mengikuti _Home Schooling_ sampai _Junior High_ , maka dari itu Jungkook tak pernah berteman dengan siapapun, dia selalu sendiri…" Taehyung menatap ibu Jungkook yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis. "…kau tau, dia selalu memperhatikanmu, menontonmu dari atas padang rumput itu, dia sering bertanya heran, darimana semua energimu berasal. Kau mengejar bola seperti tak mengenal lelah. Jungkook iri padamu…" Ibu Jungkook terkekeh, mengingat semua obrolannya dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Ahjumma…" Taehyung berbisik, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Ibu Jungkook kembali tersenyum.

~][~

Taehyung terpaku di samping tempat tidur di mana tubuh Jungkook tengah terbaring. Memandangi tubuh kurus Jungkook yang di tempeli berbagai jenis alat bantu yang Taehyung tidak tau apa nama dan kegunaannya. Di hidungnya terpasang selang sebagai alat bantu pernapasan. Terdapat juga selang IV di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan entah alat apa lagi yang menjepit salah satu jari Jungkook. Di dadanya tertempel 2 kabel yang terlihat karena pakaian Jungkook sedikit tersingkap, kabel tersebut terhubung dengan alat yang sejak tadi berbunyi nyaring.

Nit… Nit… Nit…

Berbunyi konstan tanpa jeda, membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya, bunyi itu pertanda baik atau burukkah?

Jungkook membuka matanya, menyadari ada seseorang yang mengunjunginya. Tanpa menolehpun dia sudah tau siapa sosok jangkung berambut hitam tersebut.

"Jelek… kan?" Bisiknya saat Taehyung telah berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya.

"A-apa?" Taehyung tergagap mendapatkan pertanyaan yang tak di sangkanya.

"Tubuh ini… dengan alat-alat ini… pasti jelek…" Jungkook kembali berkata pelan.

"Tidak. Ini indah… Tubuh yang sedang berjuang… terlihat begitu indah…" Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggenggam ringan jari-jari kurus Jungkook.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mendengus pelan.

"Saat kau sembuh… aku akan membawamu ke pantai… pagi-pagi sekali… aku akan mengajakmu melihat saat laut lahir…"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya, mencatat janji yang telah di ucap oleh Taehyung.

~][~

Pagi itu, beberapa hari setelah janji Taehyung terucap, dia membawa Jungkook dengan sepeda motornya. Menyusuri jalanan kecil di sepanjang pesisir pantai.

"Kau suka?" Taehyung bertanya saat mereka telah mendudukan diri di atas pasir, menatap ke arah laut yang di sepuh warna merah jingga.

"Yaah… bagus… kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Jungkook menjawab dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa… semua hal di dunia ini terlahir dalam keindahan, dan semua itu akan kembali ke tempat di mana mereka berasal untuk menciptakan keindahan lainnya. Seperti laut dan matahari mereka selalu membawa keindahan di awal maupun di akhir. Begitu juga kau…"

Jungkook terdiam. Meresapi setiap kata yang di ucapkan Taehyung. Jungkook tau, entah sejak kapan, bahwa kehadiran Taehyung berpengaruh pada dirinya. Ada setitik keinginan dalam diri Jungkook, keinginan untuk bertahan dan berjuang.

"Kau kedinginan?" Taehyung bertanya saat melihat Jungkook hanya terdiam. Sambil melilitkan shall yang sebelumnya berada di lehernya ke leher Jungkook, mencoba memberikan kehangatan seperti mentari yang kini mulai menunjukkan wujudnya.

Saat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang kini tengah sibuk di lehernya, Jungkook mengangkat pandangannya ke wajah Taehyung, posisi tersebut membuat kedua mata mereka kini saling mengunci. Entah Taehyung atau Jungkook yang memulai kini kedua bibir mereka telah bertemu. Tak ada lumatan, tak ada gigitan maupun jilatan. Hanya sentuhan lembut wakil dari segala rasa yang tak dapat di ungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

Kedua mata mereka masih saling mengunci, menyampaikan rasa yang selama ini tak mereka sadari keberadaannya. Ketika Jungkook memejamkan matanya, saat itulah Taehyung melihat air yang merembes dari balik kelopaknya yang tertutup.

Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, namun tangannya masih melingkar erat di sekeliling pundak Jungkook.

"Aku tak ingin mati, Tae…" Jungkook berbisik, matanya yang basah kini telah kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Aku tau…" Taehyung balas berbisik, sambil menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka.

"Aku tak ingin mati, Tae…" Bibir Jungkook bergetar di atas bibir Taehyung.

"Aku tau…"

"Aku tak ingin mati…"

Kali ini Taehyung tak dapat menjawab. Hanya dapat berdoa semoga kehangatan mentari yang kini menyelimuti mereka dapat menjaga harapannya dan harapan orang terkasihnya.

~][~

Hari ini Jungkook berdiri lagi di sini. Menatap ke kejauhan. Memandang laut yang nampak tak berujung. Seseorang menyampirkan mantel tebal di bahunya. Ya, sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

Jungkook lalu tersenyum, memandang ibunya yang kini berdiri di sampinya.

"Ibu… lihat dia ya…" Jungkook berkata lirih, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang remaja berambut hitam yang kini tengah berebut bola bersama teman-temannya. "…Ibu lihat dia, sampai sejauh mana dia melangkah."

"Kookiee…" Ibunya menjawab tak kalah lirih.

"Ibu, terimakasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia yang indah ini… Aku menyayangimu…"

~][~

Gerimis kecil masih terus berjatuhan, membasahi tanah dalam dingin penuh kelembutan, kini Taehyung duduk sendiri menatap ke arah lautan, sedikitpun tak menghiraukan butiran hujan yang mulai membasahi kemeja hitamnya.

"Tae…" Panggilan sahabatnya tak juga membuat Taehyung berpaling, dia masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang terasa dingin. "…Tae, kau tidak ikut ke pemakaman?"

Masih belum ada jawaban, akhirnya Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di samping Taehyung, agak ke belakang.

"Tae… kau menyukai Jungkook ya?" Yoongi memberi jeda, menatap pundak sahabatnya yang terlihat menegang. "…Tidak apa kalau kau menyukainya. Lagipula, dengan begini aku bisa membanggakan diri, ternyata sahabatku sejak kecil juga seorang gay…" Yoongi melanjutkan dengan nada bercanda, membuat Taehyung membalikan badannnya dengan marah.

"YOONGI…" Namun kemarahannya seketika surut saat Taehyung melihat mata Yoongi yang memerah dan berembun.

"Dasar bodoh… Menangislah..." Dengan itu, Yoongi menarik Taehyung yang kini menumpahkan semua air matanya di pundaknya.

~][~

' _Seperti hujan'_

 _Seperti butiran yang jatuh ke bahu…_

 _Jungkook membuatku menatap langit…_

 _Hujan yang begitu lembut, indah berwarna keemasan…_

 _Dan itu memang mirip dengan Jungkook…_

.

.

.

END

Hmmm… komik ini adalah komik pertama yang saya punya, di kasih temen SMA hehe saya tuh gak suka komik sebenernya, abis komik kebanyakan berseri, kalo gak nemu seri2 lanjutannya kan bikin kesel T^T

Pertama baca saya gak nangis loh, saya tau ini cerita sedih, tapi cuma sebatas itu hehe Terus, sepupu saya baca ini, 3 kali baca 3 kali nangis hahaha trus saya nanya, kok bisa? Dan jawaban dia bikin saya baca ulang, dan pas baca kedua kali baru saya nangis…

Kata sepupu saya, 'gimana gak sedih coba, orang yang lu sayang bilang kalo dia gak mau mati di depan lu, tapi lu gak bisa berbuat apa-apa…'

Gak tau deh di sini sedihnya kerasa apa enggak hehe banyak hal yang saya rubah dan tambahin, selain karena komik itu kan kata-katanya cuma dikit, terus saya bikin ini berdasarkan ingatan, komik saya ada di rumah saya di luar kota, jadi ada beberapa scene yang saya lupa, jadi maafin ya hehe ^o^

Ini hanya selingan, cerita sebelah belum bisa lanjut hehehe terimakasih :)

Review? ^o^


End file.
